concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Clark's Caravan of Stars 1961
1961 There was no 'Caravan of Stars, in 1960. In 1961, Clark booked two different tours and held a couple of one-off shows with different talent lineups. July 29-30, 1961 Steel Pier, Atlantic City, NJ (with Chubby Checker, Jan & Dean, Bobby Rydell, Freddie Cannon) August 11, 1961 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (with Chubby Checker, Jan & Dean, Bobby Rydell, Freddie Cannon) August 21-27, 1961 Kansas Centennial, Wichita, KS (with Frankie Avalon, Mike Clifford) August 29, 1961 Coney Island, Cincinnati, OH (with Frankie Avalon, Mike Clifford) August 30-31, 1961 Indiana State Fair, Indianapolis, IN (with Mike Clifford, Bobby Rydell, Chubby Checker, Freddie Cannon, Shirelles, U.S. Bonds, Johnny & Hurricanes, Chuck Jackson, Dodie Stevens, Bobby Lewis) September 1-4, 1961 Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI (with Chubby Checker, U.S. Bonds, Freddie Cannon, Shirelles, Chuck Jackson, Mike Clifford) September 15, 1961 York Interstate Fair, York, PA (with Freddie Cannon, Dion, Johnny & Hurricanes, Jo Ann Campbell, Little Anthony, Regents) September 21-22, 1961 New Jersey State Fair, Trenton, NJ (with Bobby Rydell, Freddie Cannon, Johnny & Hurricanes, Jo Ann Campbell, Little Anthony, Regents, Jive Five) The fall Caravan ran from 9/29/1961 – 11/12/1961 encompassing 22 cities, headlined by Paul Anka. Charlotte, NC (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) Norfolk, VA (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 1, 1961 The Mosque, Richmond, VA (3 shows 3.00, 7.00 & 9.30, with Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) 10/6/1961 Idora Park, Canada (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 6, 1961 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 8, 1961 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 11, 1961 Arena, New Haven, CT (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 12, 1961 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Shirelles, Clarence 'Frogman' Henry, Jive Five) October 13, 1961 RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 14th, 1961 Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (Dick Clark, Clarence (Frogman) Henry, The Jive Five, Linda Scott, Chubby Checker, Duane Eddy, The Shirelles and Paul Anka) October 15, 1961 Forum, Montreal, QC (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Linda Scott) October 27, 1961 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) October 28, 1961 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) Evansville, IN Lubbock, TX 11/3/61 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Duane Eddy, Linda Scott, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five) Houston, TX Ft. Worth, TX 11/11/1961 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV (With Paul Anka, Chubby Checker, Linda Scott, Duane Eddy, Frogman Henry, Shirelles, Jive Five)